


Possession

by TigersPat



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outpost!Michael, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, alpha!michael, omega!reader, this is filthy and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersPat/pseuds/TigersPat
Summary: This is basically what I imagine would happen if alpha!Michael would meet omega!reader in the outpost. This is messy and really plotless so be warned.





	Possession

The world had ended and with it you had hoped the class system of alphas, betas and omegas would have too. Sadly, once you arrived at Outpost 3 you noticed that quite the opposite was the case. Most of the people still alive were from the branch of the rich and famous who demanded their privileges and were content with the traditional way of the world. Alphas should be served and the leaders of society. That in turn meant that as an omega your life was anything but easy between all those close minded people. It was a good day when you were most ignored by the other peers.  
The one thing that really made sure you didn’t fall pregnant the last few months were the rules set up by Mrs Venable. No copulation was allowed within the walls of the Outpost. If the rule was broken both parties would be shot in the head and left to rot. It was surprising to see that people could fight their deepest rooted instincts just to stay alive for another day. 

While those rules made relief wash over you it also made dread settle in your stomach. Getting through a heat alone was rough in the modern world with medicines and toys, but humanity was basically back at square one and you had to get through your heats the old fashioned way. Locking yourself into your room to suffer through it. 

Now, after 18 months of being locked up in the Outpost with the same people and the same song playing over and over, it nearly seemed bearable. You were even getting used to the feeling of the heat cursing through your body on a regular basis without any release. Maybe that was also the case because there was barely a person in the outpost you could call an alpha and not a single one seemed interested enough in you to risk their lives for it. 

So when the alarm went off and Mrs Venable informed everyone the parameters were breached it filled you with some kind of sick excitement. Either it would be a new face in form of a savior or it would be mutated cannibals who finally ended your suffering. You’d honestly take both with open arms at this point because the boredom and loneliness got to you too. There was only so many books to read and so many conversations to have. 

You had decided to retreat to your room with a book, the only place you truly felt safe in this building and to wait there for whatever had arrived to show itself. However, your focus was soon torn from the book in your hands when you felt something or rather someone, a presence, come closer to your room. Your heart leapt when your mind finally caught up with what your body was already telling you. A powerful alpha had arrived and you already felt yourself craving for this person to lie with you, your body running hot while your scent spread and got more prominent. 

You weren’t the only one who felt the change in the building. Michael Langdon had been on his way to meet Mrs Venable when his focus was shifted somewhere else. To you. It had been quite a while since Michael had encountered an omega with such an alluring scent and while he was still debating what to do with this new found information about one of the members of the outpost his feet carried him right to your door. Standing in front of the piece of wood that separated you two there was only one thought running through the Antichrist’s mind. „She will be mine.“ 

The next thing you knew your door flew open with a loud crash and you saw the man in front of you that made your whole body tingle in need. He was tall, dressed in a black suit and with blond locks cascading over his shoulder. However, when your gaze locked with his ice blue orbs that seemed to turn darker the longer he looked at you, you felt trapped. A new wave of sensation washed over you. Lust, need, desire, want. All for the man, the alpha, standing in front of you.

The moment was broken when a soft whimper left your lips at the feeling of your slick sliding along your thigh and he was advancing towards you. The door closed behind him and with two strides the man was in front of you. Gripping your hair, he pulled you up and against him while his nose ran along your neck to breath in your scent deeply and his other arm wrapped around your waist tightly so you wouldn’t get away. 

„Unmarked.. We will change that soon enough, little one.“ The blond growled before capturing your lips in a heated kiss, his hands already traveling up your purple grown only to rip it apart to expose your flesh to him while his tongue invaded your mouth to get the first taste of you for the night. 

„Tell me that you want this as well, little one.“ He purred into your ear before kissing his way down to your neck. „I will make you my queen if you let me.“ 

The sensations were overwhelming you. His scent surrounding you, his touch setting your body aflame, his voice vibrating against your body in low growls, all of it washing over you and leaving you in a daze. The only clear thought you could muster was that you needed him inside of you now and for the next few days without a fail when you felt your heat break out fully and so you nodded to seal the deal, a soft „yes“ escaping from your lips. 

Gripping his shoulders, you managed to break away from him for a moment to really take the man in who you would give yourself to. He was downright gorgeous, one of the best looking men you had ever laid eyes on in your life with his sharp cheekbones and defined features. And he wanted you. You could feel him press against your thigh, insistent and hot and so arousing that your legs gave out under you. Luckily Michale was still holding you close around your waist and with a grin he dropped you on the bed while his hands worked on unbuttoning his trousers. 

The way his erection was pressing against his boxers was the last thing you saw before your mind switched off completely and you turned around on all fours to present yourself to him, showing him your soaked panties and how your juices were already sliding down your thighs in preparation for him. The growl you heard from behind you made your whole body shiver in anticipation and you mewled when the bed dipped behind you only for your panties to be ripped away. 

„You smell divine, little one. And it will be all mine from now on.“ Michael groaned behind you before he pressed his tip against your entrance to gather some of your wetness on it and smear it all over his throbbing length. You could only whimper in need from the feeling of him so close yet so far away and you tried to encourage him to finally take you by pressing back against his member. It only earned you a stinging slap and a low chuckle from the blond before all sensations but one faded away when he thrust all the way inside of you.

Satisfaction. That was the one. Through all your heats with different partners you never felt this whole. It all felt right. The way Michael’s cock filled you perfectly and how his still clothed chest was pressing against your sweaty back. And he felt the same. Like two pieces finally falling together in place. 

The feeling was only short lived though when your instincts took over completely, the primal urge to be owned, and when you wiggled your hips encouragingly Michael’s hands gripped them tight and pulled out of you, only to thrust back in with full force. From that moment on everything was blur, the rocking of the alpha’s thrusts got harder and faster and the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, your moans and his deep grunts of pleasure. 

It felt like hours of pleasure and pain mixing together, the way his grip tightened to bruise your hips and how his tip pressed against your deepest inner wall. But in reality it was only minutes until you felt your climax approach, your walls already squeezing and clenching around the member pushing deeper and deeper inside of you. You both knew it would only bring you a small break but you chased your release eagerly anyway, moaning for Michael to take you harder and faster. Through all of it, you barely registered how he pushed your hair to the side and settled his teeth on your neck, ready to mark what was rightfully his now. Pushing back against him, you tilted your head to the side to bare you neck to him while you pulled one of his hands to your throat.  
„I belong to you, alpha.“ You whispered hoarsely before your orgasm finally washed over you, so hard that it made your whole body quiver and twitch in Michael’s arms. With a groan and a few more deep thrusts he spilled deep inside of you and the moment you felt his knot swell and his teeth sink into your neck your world went black. 

When you came back to your senses the first thing you felt was a naked body wrapped around you protectively and a hand caressing over your exposed upper body. 

„Ah. You’re awake, (Y/N). Welcome back, my queen.“ Michael whispered against your neck while his arms tightened around you possessively.  
You turned around quickly when you felt panicked well up inside of you, unsure if all of what you remembered had really happened the past hour, but when your eyes locked with Michael’s blue ones you felt a wave of calmness wash over you. 

„I… You…“ You mumbled in confusion before you hand travelled to your neck, feeling the bite marks Michael left there. „We’re bonded. I… I don’t even know your name…“ 

„You do.“ He murmured before kissing the corner of your lips with a sheepish smile. 

When you focused on the man in front of you a name slowly formed in your head and a small smile started to form on your lips. „Michael… My Michael.“


End file.
